Silly Wolf
by addictedanimelover
Summary: Seeing spots in the front of his glazed eyes, Hisagi gasped out and kicked, struggling again, but it was useless. The killer always caught his prey. Sajin x Hisagi YAOI in the next few chapters!


**Title: Silly Wolf**

 **WARNING: THIS IS NOT A HAPPY FANFICTION.**

 **RATING: M**

 **Ship: Hisagi x Sajin Komamura**

He couldn't breath. Struggling to just keep his eyes open, he placed his hands on top of the foreign hands around his throat constricting his breathing. Using what little strength he had left he teared the hands away and in the same motion kicked the male's feet, knocking him down to the ground. Swiftly he tried to run as fast as he could not caring that his lungs felt like they were on fire and that his legs were screaming in pain from being pushed too far.

Slowly coming to a stop, he finally halted and bent over to catch his breath with haggled pants. He never could understand who or why someone was chasing him. He didn't even know what the male looked like. All he knew was it was male who had incredible strength and clearly wanted to cause him harm. All of a sudden he heard a whooshing sound running past his ear and he turned abruptly before the whooshing sound went past his other ear. Whirling around he immediately was face to face with his chaser for the first time.

He had long, brownish hair, barely hiding wolfish ears that was pulled back and ran down his broad back. His eyes were full of pain and agony, not the kind of look you'd think a killer would have on his face. The strangest thing that he saw was patches of wolf fur all over the older male's arms. If he had been a wolf he would look just like his pet and friend Sajin Komamura.

For what felt like several years, they stared at each other killer and prey staring at each other with hurt, wide open eyes. Taking a small nervous step towards the killer, he reached out his hand making the taller male growled and slap his hand away. Making a small pained sound he turned around and started to run again. What had he been thinking?! Trying to touch that male?!

Letting out a breathless sigh he narrowed his eyes while he ran, his thoughts racing. He had felt like he had a connection to that male. He looked so much like the wolf he meet so many years ago. And it could be possible, he reasoned with himself because Sajin had disappeared a few days before he had found himself stuck in this damp, dark maze that was crawling with huge bugs, wolfs, vampires and some insane maniacs. Luckily he had learned quickly to avoid the bug's hideouts and had also stay away from the vampires that only craved blood. What was even better, a pure miracle was that he had friend-ed one of the few maniacs in the maze. His name was Akon, which he had found out soon after he found Akon murmured his name again and again underneath his breath. Even though they were friends, Akon had healed him several times he had learned to trust NO ONE. Especially with a maniac. You never know if they'll lose it and stab you in the back when you needed them the most.

Hearing fast, pawed footsteps getting closer and closer, he picked up his speed and nearly slipped when he raced through a muddy puddle. Even though he didn't trip, it gave his chaser enough time to caught up to him and wrap his fingers around his neck again.

Seeing spots in the front of his glazed eyes, he gasped out and kicked, struggling again, but it was useless. The killer always caught his prey.

 _Smiling a little he gazed out at the fields that surrounded him, smelling the soft, sweet smelling flowers. The moment was ruined however by the sound of barking as Sajin came racing towards him, panting softly as he came to an abrupt stop in front of his master's feet, causing himself to tumble about._

 _"Sajin...really?" He asked softly and sighed even though he knew the dog couldn't reply he just rolled his eyes. Even though Sajin acted so mature for such a young wolf, he sure had his goofy moments._

 _Hearing the male speak Sajin glanced up at his master and grinned toothily, showing off all of his pointy teeth that could easily tear rare meat to shreds._

 _"Silly wolf..."_

 _Sajin replied with a loud bark that sounded like he was agreeing._

Slowly closing his eyes and letting the darkness take him, he slowly pushed away the fond memory not wanting to remember that just now.

"Kid..."

His eyes flew open and he stared at the male that was slowly chocking him. That tone of voice...sounded just like Sajin!

"I-I'm so sorry.." He whispered in a heartbroken voice as his ears pinned back down on his head, just like Sajin had done whenever he was upset or distressed.

"Sajin?"

"Yes..."

"Why? How?"

"I can't not explain.." Sajin murmured in a deep, rich tone as the male's eyes teared up, showing just how much pain he had been and was in.

"Please just let me go..you're hurting me!"

"I'm sorry, but that can't happen..." Sajin replied and tightened his grip before loosened his grip, his ex-master already out cold.

 _"H-Hey! I didn't say I wanted to play tag!" The male cried out and ran up the stairs as Sajin chased him, panting softly before barking._

 _"Sajin!"_

 _The wolf grinned and leaped onto his master, sending the male flying backwards onto the queen bed, casing the male to gasp as the air was knocked out of his lungs._

 _"S-Silly wolf..."_

 _"Woof!"_

 _"Get off.." Sajin shook his head no and rested his hand down on his master's chest, already falling asleep._

 _"Hey, don't fall asleep on me!"_

 _But it was already to late. He was already peacefully asleep._


End file.
